The Pruning Knife
by J.R Gold
Summary: And so unfolds the tale of Juniper Greenheart.
1. Chapter 1

Graht oaks creaked and branches swayed in the wind as a storm threatened the skies over Valenwood.  
When she was sure all in her household were safely asleep, Juniper had slipped out of her home successfully unnoticed with nothing but a pruning knife and a satchel.

She was deep within the forest, a faint ringing sound caught the attention of her ears.  
Juniper looked to left and a dim glow illuminated the bank of a nearby stream.

The mer took in a breath of the humid air and scuttled across the green to the lone Nirnroot.  
Taking the knife, she crouched down and grasped the plant, tugging it upwards and cut it from it's root.  
She stuffed the glowing weed into her satchel and rose up again, eyes scouting for more.

Juniper had forgotten how long she had been walking through the Winter site, or if she had wandered far from it.  
The young Bosmer continued forward with panicked breath. The moons gave her no knowledge, she could not tell were they East or West.  
She tugged the robe further around her body stopping to lean against a thick trunk and catch her breath.  
There was a lump in her throat which she could not swallow and tears stung her eyes.  
She was lost.

A loud, resonating howl came from far behind her. Then another from its side. Juniper felt her blood freeze in fear,as she had forgotten what dangers gathered in the murk of the night.

Her breaths deepened and her clutch on the pruning knife tightened. She found her feet clumsily pounding against the ground as she fled from the howls.  
Enormous bats screeched in the boughs above. Tears were hot in the creases of the corner of her eyes.  
She continued scrambling through the darkness, the trees became thinner and closer together.  
Her feet caught upon a fallen branch and she tripped, falling to her hands and knees, the knife flew from her hands into the black.

Her palms stung from the fall and her chest heaved as she began to sob.  
Would she be eaten alive? Spun into a thick, sticky web and devoured by giant spiders?  
The old tales of creatures and shades that lurked in the dark of night haunted her.  
She was defenseless and unarmed, knowing of no magic or where she was.

In her peripheral vision she saw silent movement between the woods. Her lips parted in a gasp as she fumbled around in the forest debris for the pruning knife, to no avail.  
The shadow crept from the other side now, a whisper between the trees. She held her breath hoping she had gone unnoticed.  
Juniper stared at the ground, frozen, and praying to every divine that this was no malicious forest spirit— or worse.  
Behind her, there was a deep chuckle. It was not from a creature, but a person.  
Juniper's brow scrunched in terror. She rose to her feet quickly and readied her fists. 

"Who's there?" 

She called in the direction of the sound.  
Nothing.  
Her lips quivered. Was she hearing things? 

"I **said** _who's there_?" 

Her pupils dilated as a whisper in Bosmeri tongue came from the darkness beside her. 

"It is late, and dark. Too dangerous to be walking alone. Do you know what hunts during the night?" 

She turned her head to the voice, but saw nothing. Juniper swallowed. She replied, speaking slowly in her native language. 

"Werewolves and spiders. Spirits and hungry Senche." 

"Then why do you walk alone?" 

"Because… I am foolish." 

Her eyes narrowed and she let her arms drop to her sides. The voice was familiar. 

"I know your voice, but I cannot put a face to it, nor a name." 

"I know your voice. Your face and your name" 

They replied, with another taunting chuckle. The voice sighed.  
A shadowed hand reached from between the branches and laid upon Juniper's shoulder.  
Her body shook violently, she thought her soul would jump right from her body. A short scream escaped her.  
Bats or birds flapped with unrest between the leaves.  
The owner of voice unveiled themselves and stood behind her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you" 

The little Bosmer turned her head to see a tall figure, his face lit somewhat from the scattered moonlight between the branches 

"You… I've seen you before. You're a friend of my brother's" 

Juniper's shoulders relaxed. There was a bow and full quiver upon his back. 

"Though I cannot recall your name. Why are you out at this time?" 

"Hunting" 

He crossed his arms and smirked, bending down to her height. 

"I'd have shot you down, had you not started crying. You run like a wounded deer." 

She could not deny her ungraceful scrambling through the dark. 

"You followed me." 

"I was curious." 

"You stalk me, strange boy." 

Juniper huffed and turned to leave. 

"I would not go that way if I were you. There are wolves, and you are unarmed." 

He reached out and took her hand. She was about to protest, even smack him in the face.  
However, he opened her palm and placed the pruning knife in it. 

"I believe this is yours." 

"Thank you." 

She put the knife in her satchel and continued on her way without so much as a farewell. 

"You are going the wrong way. If you wish to head home. Your house is that way." 

A long arm reached out, pointing South East of himself.  
He smiled cheekily and took Juniper by the waist and lifted up her light body, which squirmed and wriggled, and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Get off me! How dare you! Where are you taking me?!" 

She hammered her fists against his back, but his grip was strong. Juniper took a handful of his long red locks 

"Tell me, or I'll pull your hair from your head!" 

"Home. You're lost and you're slow. I know my way through these parts in the dark. You're not as far as you think." 

She let go of his hair and went limp in defeat. Juniper felt humiliated, yet resoundingly thankful.  
She could have been killed had she not been found by him.  
Mere minutes later, they came to a clearing. He stopped and let go of Juniper, who fell to the ground, landing on her bottom. 

"Ouch! You bastard!" 

"Oh, shut up and look behind you…" 

Her head turned and her wide eyes laid upon her home. It was a sight she never thought she'd be so relieved to see.  
He took her hand again and pulled her to her feet. Juniper rubbed her sore behind. 

"Thank you." 

Knowing she was safe now, he nodded and turned to leave.  
However, Juniper's curiosity was unsatisfied, she called after him.

"Wait!" 

The tall Bosmer stopped in his tracks. 

"May I know your name?" 

He turned his head and answered casually, before continuing on his way once again. 

"Felnyx." 

Juniper watched him leave, she repeated his name to herself quietly.  
Once he had disappeared into the night, the girl hobbled back to her home with sore knees and snook up the path towards her home.  
She peeked through a window to see if it was safe to enter unseen.  
Lamp light flickered from the dinner table. Her brother was awake, sipping from a mug.  
He noticed her watching him and smiled, shaking his head.

_Thank Y'ffre._


	2. Chapter 2

Juniper awoke with a groggy head and heavy eyelids.  
She couldn't recall exactly how late she had stayed up the night before, nor how long she had slept for but the sun was high in the sky and streaming through her window. She sat up in hed bed and rubbed her tired eyes.

The conversation with Darthin last night was somewhat entertaining. Her brother had caught her sneaking home in the early hours of the morning.  
He had promised not to tell their parents if she brewed him a potion of invisibility.  
She didn't ask why, though she knew exactly what for.  
They knew each others' secrets and kept them to themselves.

She told him the tale of her encounter with his friend, and they laughed over two mugs of hot broth.  
He returned a story of what he'd gotten up to that night— far more exciting and bountiful than her woodland escapade.

He had given her a jeweled ring. Emerald encrusted gold that glittered and brought a smile to her face.  
Secrets were secrets and business was business, so she accepted the gift without further question.

Juniper looked out of her bedside window and noticed her brother outside, hands in pockets, chatting to who else but Felnyx; one hand holding a tobacco pipe and his other arm around a fair buxom Bosmer with beautiful buttercup curls.

Juniper scowled and closed her curtains.

She grabbed her own chest— or what there was to grab and her shoulders sank.  
Pushing her tiny breasts together she failed to create a hint of cleavage.  
The Bosmer growled with jealousy and put her head between the curtains once more to scowl at the sultry mer hanging onto Felnyx.  
None of the three saw her, so she lifted her hand and gave an obscene gesture.  
Juniper crawled out of bed and changed into her alchemy robe, avoiding eye contact with the skinny flat-as-a-board girl in the mirror.

She left her bedroom and headed into the empty kitchen.  
Mother was undoubtedly still in bed, and father was away in Cyrodiil fighting for the Imperial Legion.  
The thought of him never returning was harrowing, but it brought them an income.  
Juniper skipped lunch, packed her satchel with a mortar and pestle and left for her grandmother's house.

—

Wendolin was hunched over a kettle of bubbling white liquid, humming an old Bosmeri tune to herself whilst stirring the pot.  
The room smelt of musk. Heavy and sickly. Herb racks, jars and pots were stacked neatly on shelves dotted about the room.  
An open book lay on the table. The pages dusty and crumpled, some stained and singed with the recipes barely readable.

The ageing Bosmer strode over to check the tome, her large eyes skipping over the text.  
She furrowed thinning brows and mumbled something in a language unknown.

Steps were heard down the hallway; heavy and angry.  
Wendolin rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut, quickly sliding it into the drawer beneath the table.  
She cleared her throat and clasped liver-spotted hands together, awaiting her guest.

The kitchen opened and slammed shut as a stroppy Juniper marched into the room.  
The young elf threw her satchel onto the ground and took a seat at the table across from her grandmother, saying nothing.  
She rested a cheek on her fist and pouted.

Wendolin pulled up a chair and watched her youngest grand daughter in silence.  
Juniper huffed and puffed, and finally the elder Bosmer spoke up. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Juniper said nothing, but crossed her legs and gave Wendolin a quick glance, then lowered her eyes back to the table.  
Crows feet crinkled as a wisened smile grew across her thin lips.

"You're positively _green_" 

Juniper slammed her hands on the table 

"GRANDMOTHER!" 

Wendolin chuckled. 

"My precious little Juniper berry, I'm old" 

"That doesn't make you a mind-reader!" 

Juniper bumped her elbows onto the table and buried her face in her hands.  
The grandmother shook her head. 

"You always come to me when there's something wrong or you're out of Nightshade" 

"I don't like touching it with my hands! It could poison me!" 

"What happened to those gloves I gave you?" 

"They… Got a little bit burnt" 

Juniper let her hands fall down onto the table. 

"And the pruning knife?" 

Juniper cocked her head towards the satchel lying on the floor 

"Still got it. I carry it everywhere with me..." 

She gulped, recalling the night before. It was nearly gone for good, had Felnyx not found it.  
Wendolin bowed her head. The clock above the mantlepiece rang a tune, and gave three loud chimes.  
She rubbed her hands together excitedly and skipped over to the kettle. 

"My potion has finished brewing!" 

She sang, and slipped on a heatproof glove, taking the kettle from above the flickering fire.  
It was placed on the table filled with white and runny liquid which smelled like sour milk.  
Juniper pinched her nose. 

"Gods, grandma, what is that?" 

Wendolin scooped and stirred the brew, grinning proudly. 

"It's for a friend." 

"Are you trying to kill them off?" 

She wafted the air in front of her face. 

"No, it's medicinal. Let me tell you a valuable piece of information, little berry; if it smells foul, it's going to work." 

"And what's wrong with your friend?" 

Wendolin tapped the spoon on the side of the iron kettle and spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

"Her husband is dying. I told her to just let him go, let nature take it's course, but she begged me." 

"That's awful!" 

"Death is inevitable, Juniper." 

Wendolin was silent for a moment. She looked her grand daughter directly in the eye.  
Her face dropped and a vein bulged in her temple.  
She sucked in her lips before continuing, her voice became disturbingly grave. 

"And don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise." 

Juniper was silent and reflective, taking in what her grandmother had said.  
She had read about undeath. Mostly vampires, draugr, restless spirits.  
Never could she fathom that what Wendolin was about to tell her would _change_ her far in the future.  
For now, the lesson blew right over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Juniper returned from her grandmother's home with a satchel stuffed with ingredients, a couple of empty phials, some non-charred gardening gloves and her pruning knife freshly sharpened.  
There was a spring in her step, her previously bloodshot eyes now sparkled golden.  
She inhaled the crisp winter air and swung merrily around a silver birch.

"What's got you so happy?"

Juniper halted and looked around for the sound of her older brother's voice.  
Darthin stepped out from behind a bush, ruffling his shaggy hair.

"Grandmother."

She smiled, patting her bloated satchel. He rolled his eyes at grandmother's favourite pupil.

"Why were you hiding behind a bush?"

Darthin nodded towards a couple arguing behind a tree and gestured his sister to crouch down and eavesdrop.  
Juniper's eyes widened as she watched the buttercup Bosmer approach Felnyx with a face like roaring thunder.

"You think I'm stupid?!"

She cried, bunching her fists. Her pretty golden curls were now angry frizzy knots, her voice wavered.

"You think I didn't see? Y'ffre's leafy backside, you think I didn't HEAR?!"

Her shoulder's trembled with rage as Felnyx folded his arms, leaning back against the tree.

"Darlin', I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Felnyx spoke cooly, eyebrows raised.

"C'mon, babe, you know I wouldn't—"

"I saw you!"

She screamed, pointing a finger towards his chest.

"Listen, my sweet Marigold, it was Darthin. I wouldn't touch that Hoarvor. Come on, be reasonable"

Darthin and Juniper snorted in unison  
Felnyx gently took hold of her arm, to which she shook off and gave him a slap across the face so hard that the sound richocheted across the trees. Darthin flinched and let out a quiet 'yikes'

"Don't touch me!"

Felnyx cursed and rubbed his sore cheek, a clear red hand print was left across his face. He seethed and began to lose his temper.

"Don't you _dare_ hit me, you sour faced bitch!"

Blood boiling and adrenaline pumping, he punched her square in the jaw with all of his strength, sending the poor girl flying across the green and landing on her back. She sat up, sore and bruised; howling with tears streaming down her face.

"Shit"

Darthin hissed and leaped over the bushes. He sprinted towards Felnyx, holding him back.

"Woah, woah, woah! Fel, come on now buddy! Calm down."

"Y' hear this tart?!"

"It doesn't matter, Fel, come on, come with me."

Darthin managed to persuade his friend and lead him back home.  
Juniper trembled behind the bushes. That was the same person who saved her last night.  
How could someone turn like that?  
The girl remained sobbing on the ground, holding her bruised jaw and pinching her bloody nose.  
As much as Juniper was jealous of her, she couldn't leave her in such a state.  
She hopped out from her hiding place and rushed to aid. Juniper knelt down beside her and held out a handkerchief.

"Here"

Juniper wasn't quite sure how to comfort someone, but she knew how to heal someone.  
The girl nodded quickly in a 'thankyou' and took the handkerchief from Juniper.

Her name was Marigold, she was 5 feet high and a slobbering wreck.  
Makeup bled and was smothered over here rosy cheeks. Juniper sat quietly, waiting for the crying to stop.  
After a while, the girl dropped the tissue to the ground and threw her arms around Juniper, sobbing into her armpit.  
Juniper, not really knowing what to do, opted to pat the woman's back.

"There, there"

She didn't like the look of the swelling on her face. Juniper bit the inside of her cheek and took the girl's hand.  
_Grandmother would know what to do._

"Come with me"

—

Marigold held a cold wet cloth against her jaw. She was still tearful.  
Juniper twiddled her thumbs as they all sat around the table, listening to Wendolin titter.

"Poor girl."

She slid a healing potion across the table to Marigold.

"Drink. This'll make the pain go away"

She paused.

"… The physical pain"

Juniper felt oddly out of place. She'd never been in a relationship before, nor had she thought about being in one.  
She couldn't sympathise with the fair beauty sitting in front of her.  
Juniper wondered why people entered relationships if they hurt so much.

"Bad apple. It's not your fault, some men are just like that. Bad upbringing."

Wendolin pointed a finger at Juniper

"And don't _you_ go chasing after bad boys, either."

A smell of meaty broth wafted from the cooking pot above a fire.  
The grandmother rose from her chair and dished out two bowls, one for each girl.  
Juniper gulped down the spiced broth immediately, giving herself a mental note not to skip lunch again.

"Eat up, it'll help."

Marigold supped the soup from a spoon, her shaky hands caused her to dribble juice down her blouse.  
She slopped the utensil back into the bowl of broth, which spattered across the table and thew her head in her hands, sobbing once again.

"I'm useless!"


End file.
